


Becoming Rough Crows

by HexalianRebel_FeatheredPanda



Series: Rough Crows Have Soft Feathers [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Initiation, Rough Crows Have Soft Feathers, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 18:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19011235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HexalianRebel_FeatheredPanda/pseuds/HexalianRebel_FeatheredPanda
Summary: *Originally written: mid-2016





	Becoming Rough Crows

“Noya-senpai!” The libero had barely looked up when Hinata ran over and nearly tripped over him.

“Shouyou, what are you doing?” he asked with a laugh, standing up and shrugging his schoolbag on.

“I was coming to ask you the same thing!” The excitable redhead said brightly, hands resting behind his head. “I just got some new games, and one of them is basically impossible unless you have two players.”

“Sorry, I’m kinda tied up this weekend.” Noya chuckled, turning on his heel. “I’ll walk with you though; c’mon!”

The pair walked together off of Karasuno’s campus, keeping conversation about Hinata and Kageyama’s most recent competitive episode.

What happened next almost didn’t happen at all. As Hinata glanced behind Nishinoya to see a sign in a shop window, he noticed a keychain hanging off of one of the clasps on the shorter boy’s backpack straps: a pair of soft black feathers and a small tag noticeably sporting their school colors.

“Nishinoya?” The slightly taller boy asked softly. “Where’d you get that keychain?”

The second-year smirked. “Do you like it? I got it from Sugawara last year.” A look of excitement suddenly crossed Nishinoya’s face, his eyes lighting up like Christmas as he softly jabbed a finger at the redhead’s chest. “Hey, that’s right! You guys haven’t been to one of the sessions yet, have you? Oh my god; that’s priceless! I remember–”

“Uh…” Hinata blinked; Noya was talking pretty fast. Something about sessions? “I don’t think so?”

Noya took a breath and finally stopped. “Listen. I gotta apologize.” He said in a more understandable manner. “As your senpai, I should have remembered to invite you.”

“Invite me where?”

The shorter boy snorted. “To Suga’s place! It’s where we have our sessions. Hey! You said you aren’t doing anything tonight anyway; come hang with your senpais for a night or two! It’ll be awesome, and you’ll finally earn your wings!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“–And that’s why we’re here now.” Hinata finally finished, taking a deep breath.

“So, Nishinoya invited you to someone else’s house without their permission just so you could get some dumb keychain?” Kageyama asked gruffly with a roll of his eyes as he walked alongside the shorter boy and his bicycle toward the address Noya had texted Hinata.

“Pretty much, I guess; if you want to put it like that. It’s not a dumb keychain, though; it’s a trophy! Like a medal, y’know?”

“A medal for?”

“…I don’t know.”

“Why did you invite me exactly?”

“Hey, no one was twisting your arm for you to say yes.”

Hinata locked his bike up to a lamppost near Sugawara’s house while Kageyama went ahead to knock on the door. He stepped up onto the doorstep as the door was opened by… Nishinoya.

“Shouyou! You made it!” the Libero shouted excitedly, cuffing the redhead’s shoulder. He smiled up at Kageyama as well, snickering. “You brought Kageyama? Somehow I expected it and wouldn’t have guessed it at the same time.”

The setter’s eyes roamed somewhere off to his right as his cheeks turned a faint crimson.

“Hey, Noya, close the door before bugs get in!” Someone called from deeper inside the house; it sounded like Sugawara. Nishinoya snickered softly, calling back an apology as he hurried the two first-years inside and closed the door. Energetic as always, the Libero took them both by the arm and pulled them to a large room toward the back of the house, and they passed Suga in the hallway, the older setter smiling brightly at them.

“Good to see you two!” he called as they went by, his cell phone in one hand as he continued to walk to the kitchen.

Nishinoya walked his two companions into their destination, and Hinata marveled at the space. A large couch was in the center of one if the walls and pulled out from it was an even larger, surprisingly soft sofa bed. A bed that just happened to be supporting another four of their teammates, including their captain. Across from the bed was a television cabinet, and the room was relatively quiet as the boys watched a movie. The small Libero motioned for his juniors to be quiet while his socked footsteps cracked the silence; all culminating when he let out a yell and sprang onto the bed, landing mostly on Asahi’s back. Tanaka laughed and ruffled the shorter boy’s hair; Ennoshita glared and cuffed his shoulder; and Daichi chuckled softly, glancing over his shoulder; Asahi had coughed and groaned when Noya’s weight fell onto his back, but he smiled and hugged the small boy close.

“Guys, look who I brought in!” The Libero said happily, pointing over to the duo standing in the door.

The captain’s eyes seemed to light up at seeing the two first-years. “I see someone finally took the initiative and invited some of the fledglings.”

“Why didn’t one of you invite them again?” Tanaka asked while Asahi released Noya and approached Hinata and Kageyama.

“It’s tradition. The second-years invite their new juniors to the sessions. We discussed this at the first session of the year! We invited you guys last year, remember?”

“Yeah, yeah; don’t start.” Ennoshita chuckled, pushing himself up onto his knees.

Asahi stood with a smile in front of the two first-years. “Here, we put all our bags in the closet.” He motioned them to follow as he led them over to the aforementioned walk-in closet. Having taken off their shoes at the front door, both boys were a little impressed by how soft the carpet was under their socked feet. Hinata ran over to the bed after his bag was put away, hopping up beside Noya and accepting a high five from Tanaka.

“They here for their wings?” the taller boy asked, and Nishinoya nodded.

“It’s their first session, after all.” Asahi said as he reemerged and pat Kageyama’s shoulder. “They’ve got to be here for them, right?”

Kageyama just shrugged while Hinata nodded eagerly and said: “Noya told me they’re from these sessions.”

Daichi chuckled and climbed off the bed. “Did he tell you that you have to go through initiation before we give them to you?” he asked as he leaned out the door.

The redhead seemed a little put off; the word “initiation” somehow carried a lot of weight. “Well, he did mention that we had to earn them, so I figured there’d be some work.”

Kageyama’s arms were crossed over his chest. “What are we supposed to do exactly?” he asked, wanting to get to the point.

The captain smirked slightly, resting a hand on the young setter’s shoulder. “Well…” he mused, his thumb grazing Kageyama’s neck. The first-year flinched slightly, a faint red tinging his cheeks.  “Heh. Sorry. You wait over there with the others.” Daichi stepped away, leaning out of the door into the hallway. He reached out, and as he pulled back, he was carrying a cooler as Suga smiled and walked around him.

“Thanks, captain.” The setter said brightly, approaching the bed. “Now then, you two are here for your wings?”

Hinata nodded again, and Kageyama rolled his eyes before doing the same. “What are we supposed to do?” he asked again, growing a bit irritable.

“Hey, relax!” Sugawara chuckled, ruffling his hair. “You guys have to go through a bit of an endurance test.”

Both first-years glanced sideways at each other while Suga went on explaining about how it’d be relatively simple and promising that neither of them would get hurt. Hinata could tell Kageyama was thinking the same thing as him; the same thing they usually thought in situations like these: “I can take plenty more than this guy.”

“So, do you two think you’re up for it?” Daichi asked as he stood beside Suga.

“Definitely.” Both boys said, almost in unison, as if they’d been paying attention the entire time. The two third-years snickered, and Sugawara walked off, going into the closet. Hinata suddenly noticed that the others were being oddly quiet. Well, “oddly” for Tanaka and Nishinoya.

“Um…” Hinata murmured toward Nishinoya, only for the libero to be called over by Suga to help find things. “Ennoshita?” he whispered, resting his hands on his knees when the older boy looked over at him. “What are they looking for?”

Chikara shrugged, smiling slightly. “Who can say? Initiations are always different. Probably rope though.”

Rope, huh? That didn’t bode well. He really should have been listening earlier. He took a breath through his nose. He couldn’t back out now. These were their friends after all; they wouldn’t hurt them.

“Hey, relax!” Tanaka said brightly, clapping a hand on Shouyou’s shoulder. The redheaded boy jumped and squeaked when he felt fingers trailing up his spine. “You guys will be fine.” He insisted, sitting back as Suga walked back from the closet. The older setter was pulling a wooden chest behind him, and Nishinoya was carrying a shoebox. Suga knelt down to open the chest and rummage in it, and Daichi knelt beside him, speaking softly, but loud enough to be heard.

“So how are we doing this anyway?” the captain asked while the silver-haired boy beside him pulled out a composition book and thumbed through pages.

“I think there’s one in here that’s perfect for them…” Neither Hinata nor Kageyama could see over their shoulders from where they were, and Noya was given a light nudge backward when he tried to lean over them.

“You’re sure about that?” Daichi asked with a slight snicker.

Suga giggled, closing the book. “Oh, definitely.”

“You’re terrible, Sugar.” The captain chuckled, standing and taking the shoe box from Nishinoya.

“Don’t call me Sugar.” The older setter huffed, standing as well and socking Daichi’s shoulder. He looked over at the two first-years on the bed. “Alright, you two, we’ve got some prep work for you first. Put your hands on your head, both of you.” He instructed, demonstrating by lacing his fingers and resting his palms on top of his hair. He almost immediately yelped and flinched to one side; the sideways glare he gave Daichi could have killed somebody. The captain winked and wiggled his fingers before approaching the bed with the shoe box.

“This is part of the initiation?” Hinata asked while he and Kageyama placed their hands on their heads. Nishinoya nodded and sat behind them. The short redhead looked up at Kageyama, whose face seemed bored and unreadable; he must have been beyond nervous. Both of them flinched at the sound of tape being pulled from a roll.

“You two are so tense.” Suga smiled. “Don’t worry so much; it’s painters’ tape. It’ll need a lot of layers, but it won’t hurt.”

Hinata cringed a little as something was pressed under his arm and wrapped in tape. He couldn’t really see what it was, and once it was covered, he stopped trying. They were allowed to let their arms down after everything was set, and, yeah, something was definitely there. It felt like a stone or something like that; Hinata was about to mess with it when someone let out a loud squawking sound. He looked up to see Kageyama cringing and Sugawara smiling brightly, hands in the pockets of his hoodie.

“Yeah, I wouldn’t advise trying to take them off yet.” He teased, and the younger setter seemed less than pleased. “One last thing before we get to the next stage:” The silver-haired boy’s left hand came out of his pocket, showing them a wooden coin painted mostly orange with a cartoon crow’s head on one side and a set of tail feathers on the other. “Call it, guys.”

“Heads!” Hinata called out with a flail of his hands, and Kageyama huffed, watching the coin. Daichi was the one who caught the coin, slapping it onto the back of his other hand.

“It’s Tails.” The captain smiled as Hinata pouted and Tobio sneered. “Kageyama, you’re our special snowflake tonight.”

The setter seemed suspicious about the way he’d said that. “What does that mean?”

“Well,” Sugawara began, reaching into the shoe box. “You wear this:” a gold star sticker the size of his palm was pressed over the tape on Kageyama’s arm. “So we don’t forget who’s who. And you get to wear these headphones during the initiation.” He presented a pair of noise-cancelling headphones and a blindfold to both boys before handing them to the younger setter. “Okay, next:” Suga continued. “You two sit back to back on the bed. The rest of you, get up.”

Asahi, Tanaka, Ennoshita, and Nishinoya nodded and hopped off the bed while Shouyou and Tobio exchanged one last glance at each other before sitting with their backs together. Noya presented Hinata with a sleep mask, motioning for him to put it on.

The libero waved at him with a calm smile, as if he were saying goodbye to him. “Good luck, Shouyou!” he encouraged. Hinata smiled softly before shrouding himself in darkness; he felt someone pulling his wrists gently behind his back and tying them there.

“Kageyama.” He could hear Asahi saying brightly. “It was nice knowing you.”

“What’s that supposed t–?”

“Oh, don’t mind him.” Suga said quickly. “He’s just trying to mess with you. Get the headphones on; we have to finish setting up.”

Hinata cringed slightly as he felt Kageyama’s neck against the back of his head. Someone was tying them together; several layers of soft rope were wrapped around his arms and ribcage before being tied off. He couldn’t help squirming to test it; Kageyama barked at him almost immediately. It didn’t matter much that he did; Hinata heard something again. He kind of recognized that sound: Duct tape? Yeah, definitely duct tape. It was wrapping around his legs just above his ankles, placed in an extremely careful manner to stay on his pant legs and avoid his skin. He felt his tongue passing over his lips; he suddenly had a feeling they might be in too deep.

“Hey, Kageyama?” he called, unable to tip his head back with the setter’s neck right behind it. When the taller boy didn’t respond, he tried a few more times, even calling him King once or twice for effect. He could hear the others snickering after a moment.

“He can’t hear you, buddy.” Tanaka laughed lightly. “Those are damn good headphones.”

“I thought they weren’t turned on…” Hinata said, turning his head in the direction he’d heard the second-year’s voice.

“Well, they weren’t before.” Asahi chuckled. “Don’t worry about him for now though; you still up for this?”

Maybe it was because of his friends’ voices, but he felt a little calmer; he wouldn’t say it, but he was a bit concerned with what Kageyama might have been thinking. He could just barely hear Suga talking, but couldn’t really make out what he was saying until:

“Alright, Kageyama, you’re in charge, so you lead us in.” The older setter said gently. “Count down from 10, if you would.”

“Um, okay…” Tobio’s voice seemed the slightest bit shaky. “Ten, nine, eight…”

Shouyou looked around blindly as he was trapped in silence aside from Kageyama’s stoic-as-ever voice. He felt suspicious; a feeling was creeping up his spine… All of his fears were pretty well confirmed when, at around the countdown reaching three, he suddenly felt intense vibrations against both of his armpits. He shrieked and squirmed, laughing immediately as the sensation tickled like all hell.

“H-Hey! Hey!” Kageyama shouted, getting thrashed about a little with all of the redhead’s struggling. “What the hell are you doing?!” His ranting was chipped by what sounded a bit like giggles. “W-Wait, what are you–? Stop!” he stammered.

“And so it begins.” Daichi snickered, though Hinata could barely hear him under his own laughter.

————– ————-

Five of Daichi’s fingers wiggled gently over the younger setter’s socked foot, and his other hand played with the dials on a remote. A slight smirk lit his face as Hinata broke almost instantly into a shrieking mess. He turned the dials back down after Kageyama yelled at the smaller boy for struggling again.

“Oh, don’t mind Hinata so much.” Sugawara giggled softly, speaking into a walkie-talkie. The other receiver was resting on the bed with Kageyama’s headphones plugged into it; as long as Suga kept talking, Tobio would be deaf to the world. “I can assure you that you have your own trouble to deal with.” He gave a sly wink to Nishinoya, who was sitting on the younger setter’s legs, and the libero grinned before latching his hands to Kageyama’s waist and kneading his hips. The taller boy writhed, giggles flowing out of him as he tried in vain to pull his legs free. Daichi chuckled, scribbling his fingers against the bases of the first-year’s toes.

Hinata wasn’t in a much better position. Asahi and Ennoshita kept his bound ankles pinned while they tickled the soles of his feet and his knees; and Tanaka sat beside him, tickling his stomach. The small redhead laughed loudly, trying to struggle and curl up.

“This is just priceless.” Tanaka snickered, bringing in his other hand to squeeze the shorter boy’s sides. “He can’t even talk!”

“He’s cute when he laughs.” Asahi chuckled softly, tugging Hinata’s socks off to attack his toes. All three of them cringed and chuckled when Hinata shrieked again.

“Almost like Noya?” Ennoshita suggested, combing his nails along the backs of the boy’s knees.

Asahi smiled, dragging his fingers down Hinata’s soles when his toes curled tightly. “Almost.” He surmised simply.

Sugawara grinned as he watched Kageyama; the younger setter was still getting rocked about with all of Hinata’s struggling, but other than that, he was holding out pretty well, biting his lip and barely laughing at all. “Having fun yet?” he asked teasingly into the receiver, his free hand resting its thumb on one of the two remotes from his pocket. “Hinata looks like he’s handling things well enough.” He removed his finger from the button on the walkie-talkie when the redhead started screeching again, and he chuckled.

“I-I can t-take it…” Kageyama giggled, trying to grip his socks with his toes when Daichi started removing them.

“I’m glad to hear that.” Suga smirked, pressing a button on the remote in his hand. “Because we’re about to kick things up.”

Kageyama broke into loud laughter after only a few seconds when a buzzing sensation started against the palms of both of his hands. Daichi pulled his socks off completely while Noya hiked his shirt up a little to scratch at his bare sides. The younger setter struggled a bit harder, trying to open his hands under the bindings; but the layers of tape holding his fingers closed wasn’t giving.

Hinata, meanwhile, was just a step below screaming. A wire hairbrush had been introduced to the center of his foot, and electric toothbrushes spun between his toes and way too close to his bellybutton. The vibrations under his arms picked up again, and his laughter was loud enough to make the others start to worry about the neighbors. “N-No, stop it!” he wailed, thrashing. “Stop; I give!”

“Sorry, Hinata,” Ennoshita called to him, though he, Asahi, and Tanaka did let up a bit. Just a bit. “But Kageyama’s the special snowflake. We have to wait for him.”

“T-That isn’t f-fai—AAH!” he screeched again as most of the tickling became feather-light, including actual feathers being brushed against his neck and ears while the hairbrush was moved to his toes. He writhed and tried to kick, pushing back somewhat aggressively against Kageyama.

“W-What’s going on there?” the young setter called through his laughter, his ears filled with Suga humming patiently.

“Oh, just Hinata trying to be tough.” The silver-haired boy insisted. “He’s saying that he can still take more than you, kouhai.”

“I-I can take—” the first-year’s voice was cut off by Nishinoya wiggling his fingers over his navel and pressing an electric toothbrush to the crook of his neck, making him laugh harder and attempt to curl up. “I won’t give in!”

“Sugar, you’re a monster.” Daichi snickered, working a feather between Kageyama’s toes. Suga stuck his tongue out teasingly, covering the microphone on his receiver and placing his hand in his pocket to turn the dials on the other remote. He smiled brightly and pulled a feather from his pocket to trace along the boy’s ear as Tobio squawked again before starting his own bout of thrashing.

Both boys were completely lost for minutes on end, and not a soul came knocking on Suga’s door. This was why they had meetings here, after all; either no one really minded the noise, or the walls were just that strong.

Hinata seemed all but broken after 10 minutes. Daichi turned off both dials, and aside from the occasional brush of feathers from Tanaka and Asahi, he was out of the water. Kageyama, on the other hand, was still claiming he was fine, even though his laughter was becoming a bit hoarse.

Suga kept jabbing at his competitive spirit, but even he was starting to grow a bit concerned. “That competitive spirit is going to get you killed, Kageyama.” He giggled into the microphone, checking his watch. “20 minutes, Daichi.”

The captain laughed, patting Kageyama’s knee. “What a trooper!” He slipped a hand into the pocket on Suga’s hoodie, taking the remotes and turning them off. “You two did great!”

Everyone’s hands pulled away to give them some light applause and a mountain of praise, and both boys panted heavily, too tired to say a word or even attempt to wiggle out of their binds. It took a moment or two, but eventually, they were untied; all the tape had been removed from their arms, hands, and ankles, and they lay sprawled on the bed still catching their breath.

“I can’t believe you took a full penalty’s worth non-stop!” Noya shouted, leaning over Kageyama and ruffling his hair.

“T-Thanks…” the younger setter panted. “I guess.”

Hinata pouted a bit, pushing himself up. “That was brutal.” He huffed, rubbing his shoulder. “You all went through that?”

“Something like that.” Asahi shrugged, patting his shoulder. “Y’know, it’s tradition that whoever’s taking their initiation gets to pick who gets tickled next.”

“Hm…Kageyama?” Hinata called, looking down at the other boy.

“You pick… I’m too tired.” He groaned.

The redhead’s eyes immediately fell on: “Sugawara.” He said simply, and the third-year flinched slightly, blushing faintly.

“Me?” he asked nervously, inching away as Daichi advanced on him.

Hinata giggled as the others started to pile onto the older boy. He tugged Nishinoya’s sleeve just before he joined in. “So, when do we get those key-chains again?”

The young Libero laughed brightly. “You’ll have to wait now.” He hooked his thumb toward Sugawara. “Or maybe we can make him tell ya.”

Shouyou grinned toothily, following Nishinoya to grab onto Suga’s ankles.

**Author's Note:**

> *Originally written: mid-2016


End file.
